Storybook
by Spring Hope
Summary: I've decided to keep all my one shots in one story from now on! it keeps them organized. This will be updated frequently! Mostly Nalu, may have slight hints of other pairings: Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, etc. *Latest Story: F a t e
1. Tale of the Deity and the Mortal

**I: Tale of the Deity and the Mortal**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartphilia, a Moirai Deity encounters a mortal called Natsu Dragneel from the guild Fairy Tail after an accident in the sky. How long will their friendship last? Will it end as a 'happily ever after' or as a bittersweet naive love story?

* * *

_-pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat-_

The rain silently echoed throughout the town as people closed up their windows, covering them with curtains. It started to heavily pour as the town continued to be drenched in water. It was the first rain in many months; it was rare for rain to appear in Magnolia. The clouds were said to be pathways for the godly beings above them. Where there were clouds, there were the godly beings. They were a blessing to all the people in Fiore. It was usually a sign of good luck, but why would people avoid the rain if it brought good luck to the country?

Natsu gazed up at the sky from the guild, mesmerized by the rain. It was the day that his friend would visit once again, always once a year, at the same spot. He was always excited for this day; he loved talking to the otherworldly being. He found her entertaining and… _different_.

A single girl felt the wet, puffy cloud beneath her bare feet as she made her way above the city of Magnolia. She felt a bit saddened that the town hadn't had rain for weeks and decided to take a stroll through it. Of course, she had other business to attend to. She needed to collect stars for future shooting stars, and the clouds kept the mortals from seeing her do her work. She created shooting stars, rearranged stars to create pictures in the sky, and she even created stars. Her knee length white dress swayed with the slight wind that welcomed her. Her shoulder length golden locks also danced to the rhythm of the wind. Her soft brown eyes were lulled by the sound of the rain, making her feel sleepy. She closed up the glass box that contained the stars and gently placed them onto the soft ground. She was always fascinated by the mortal world, always peering from above at them. She was especially fond of Magnolia due to the amount of flowers that always sprayed throughout the whole town during the spring, especially the Rainbow Sakura Trees! Those were her absolute favorite.

She was also very interested in a group of mortals that called themselves "Fairy Tail". They loved the rain and referred the gods/goddesses as "Fairies" which humored the girl. She wanted to go down there and tell them that they weren't fairies but they were in fact deities, but of course they were forbidden to make any contact with mortals. It would upset the world's balance if one were to find out about deities. She was the Moirai Deity of the Stars. She loved stars to bits; they were just so beautiful and amazing to her. Every deity was a mortal once, but has died in their mortal form. The purest souls were chosen as deities, but the deities lose their memory from their past lives and there was absolutely no way of retrieving them back.

Long ago though, when she was younger, she met a boy with baby cheeks and rosy hair. It was when she was observing the humans from above; she made an opening right above a little boy, maybe a tad bit older than her. There was also another reason for the girl to come back to Magnolia-to meet the rosy haired boy. She wanted to talk to the boy one more time, it was the last time they'll ever meet again anyways.

* * *

"Ah, what's down there master?!" Lucy asked as they both peered down from the cloud, overseeing a mortal town.

"That my dear is the town Magnolia of the land Fiore. There are many kind souls in this city that have potential to become someone just like you. I want you to keep a watch on it!" The Sky Deity told her as she nodded fiercely, and pumped her fist in the air.

"I won't fail you, Master!" Lucy ran off towards the direction of Magnolia, leaving puffs of cloud on every spot her foot touched in the sky, dots and bits of clouds were carefully crafted from her tiny feet. She halted to a stop as a sky full of birds were coming towards her at full speed, which made her loose her balance. She barely missed them by centimeters as her quick reactions were released. She heaved herself above the birds and lost her footings, plunging face first into Magnolia.

_-SPLASH!-_

She felt cold water seep through every part of her body as she struggled to get out of the weird substance she landed into. A strong pair of hands grabbed her tiny arm and pulled her upwards. As her head made contact with the air, she sucked in gulps of air as if it were chocolate. She was then dragged out of the water and onto the stony pavement as she coughed out bits of water. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, seeing an odd looking boy. He had rosy pink hair and dark green eyes; he wore a patterned gray scarf and red clothing. His face expression was priceless, mouth was gawked open and eyes were as wide as the moon. "Are you alright? You fell from the sky! You're weird!" He declared as he pointed a short finger at Lucy, causing her to panic. She had just made contact with a mortal!

She was blinked once, then twice and then looked around herself. She was in a wooded area where the town of Magnolia was right in view. The town was bustling with life, adults were selling from stalls and stores, people were heaving up heavy bags of rice and other material. Her eyes glimmered and sparkled with excitement as she shot up and ran around the town, laughing as she did. The boy cocked his head to one side and looked at her with a confused expression. "Hey you! What's your name?" He shouted to her as she continued to giggle and roll down the grassy hill. She felt dizzy and lightly slapped her cheeks to shake away the dizziness in her head. She blinked a couple of times and looked at Natsu.

"My name is Lucy Heartphilia, what about you?" She answered. Telling him her name wasn't going to cause any harm.

"You even have a weird name! Haha!" Natsu chuckled and stuck out his hand, "My name is Natsu Dragneel! Mage of Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked as she poked his tiny palm, _why did he stick out his hand for? _Lucy wondered.

"Silly, you're supposed to shake my hand!" Natsu laughed again and grabbed her hand, causing Lucy to gasp at the brave contact he made. Even as he let go, the tingling sensation in her hand never left. "Fairy Tail is the best guild in the world!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Lucy then remembered that the Sky Deity explained to her that _guild _was a mortal term for being in a group where they would take _jobs _to obtain _money_, which was a necessity for all mortal beings on Earth.

"That sounds interesting… ah! It was nice to meet you Natsu-san! I hope we can meet again! I must go!" Lucy urgently thanked him and ran off, away from him. She needed to get back to the sky as soon as possible or else the Sky Deity would get angry at her!

* * *

Ever since then, Natsu would arrive at the same lake, behind the town of Magnolia. Her visitations used to be every day, to once a week, to once a month, and then reduced to once a year as time passed by and they both got older. She told him many secrets, even things about the deities.

Lucy smiled at the blissful memories of the past. Today would be her last day of meeting him. Each deity, besides the Sky Deity would be replaced after 17 years of age. Lucy's day was coming tomorrow, and she wanted to say good bye before she disappeared.

She jumped from cloud to cloud, each step she took inflated the cloud, making it a puffy white. Some cleared away while others remained. The rain ceased to a light sprinkle until nothing at all.

"Psst, Luce!" Lucy heard Natsu's familiar voice whisper throughout the forest. Lucy giggled and gently jumped down from the cloud and landed in Natsu's arm, causing him to snicker. "Falling from the sky again, Miss Deity?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and jumped down from Natsu's arms, sitting down near the lake and putting her feet into the water. "It's the only way to meet you without getting hurt you know!" Natsu rolled his eyes and laughed, planting himself next to her.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm very grateful that you reduced the days to see me as the years passed by also!" He noted, making Lucy feel guilty all over again.

"It's not my fault! I'm sorry I'm busy with balancing the earth and making the night pretty for you mortals!" Lucy replied back as she pouted, turning away from Natsu.

"I'm kidding Lucy! Don't take it so seriously!" He laughed again, lightly splashing her with the water, causing her to glare at him. The silence between them crept in. It wasn't awkward, bit relaxing; it felt _right_ for her to be here. She felt like she still belonged in Earth.

"Natsu…" Lucy started as she looked up at the well-crafted night sky she created, pleased with her final results.

"Mm?" Natsu replied back as he stroked a fish that passed by them.

"I think this is the last time I'll see you."

The air grew tense around them as Natsu stiffened at Lucy's statement. "Why?" He asked quietly after a moment of silence.

Lucy laughed nervously and turned to look at him, "I forgot to mention! After 17 years of service as a deity, I'll be reborn again. Isn't that great? We might be able to see each other again you know!" Lucy tried to cheer him up as she lightly shouldered him, while he still pouted.

"Yeah, I'll be like 20 and you'll only be 2! How can I be friends with a _baby_? Let alone be with her?" Natsu grumbled back, causing Lucy to laugh lightly. "I won't be able to hug you, talk to you like this, you'll be someone else. You won't act like _this _Lucy would you? You won't even be Lucy anymore! You won't be able to remember me Luce." Natsu confessed.

"Natsu you worry too much! It was bound to happen sometime! Don't worry, we'll meet again soon." Lucy smiled at him, "You're really amazing though. I'm more than lucky to have met you." Lucy admitted as she sighed, looking down at her reflection. Drops of water hit the water, making her confused. She thought the rain had already stopped?

"Lucy?!" Natsu alarmingly asked as he saw drops of water fall from her glassy eyes.

"W-Whoa! Weird!" Lucy was bewildered as she wiped the water from her eyes. "It's raining from my eyes Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, she had never cried in her entire deity life, this was the very first time.

"They're called tears silly! They can be happy or sad." Natsu helped her wipe the tears from her cheeks as more poured down. She started to hiccup. The thought of leaving Natsu finally hit her. Just thinking about never seeing Natsu again made her sad, so she assumed they were tears of sadness.

"I can't stop them…" she whined, Natsu embraced her while she clutched at his vest, silently weeping.

"It's okay… let it all out…" Natsu comforted her, stroking her hair. The night was getting brighter and brighter by the second.

"I'm going to be gone by sunrise; right when the sky meets the earth." Lucy whispered. Natsu nuzzled his face into Lucy's neck, holding her tight. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Lucy." Natsu whispered back. Lucy's tense shoulders finally relaxed as her crying subsided, appreciating the moment of silence and embracement of Natsu.

"Hey, if we ever meet again, make sure to find me when we're both mortals okay?" Lucy exclaimed as she withdrew from his embrace, sticking her pinky out.

"Pink promise?"

"Pinky promise." Natsu confirmed, locking his rough pink to her soft, delicate pinky.

"Farewell, Natsu." Lucy smiled again, eyes sparkling again from incoming tears. Natsu was about to hug her once more, but after he blinked, he reached his arms out but was met with a single tear drop falling on his left hand and a dazzling sparkles that soon disappeared as the wind took away the particles.

The sun slightly rose up, barely seeing the glare of the sun as morning approached.

She was gone.

* * *

**Moirai: **_Fate, destiny_

_*******I will be keep all one shots in THIS storybook from now on._**  
**

_Hey! I liked how it actually turned out, not so bad if I say so myself. [: I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Warmth from a 'Friend'

**II: Warmth from a 'Friend'**

**Summary: **Team Natsu disturbs Lucy's quiet time as they charge into her room, asking them to play in the snow with them. What will result in the 'catastrophe'?

* * *

Lucy shivered as she looked out of her bedroom window; just looking at the snow made her cold. She wasn't very fond of the snowy weather. The only downside to Magnolia for her was that in the winter it always snowed. Lucy sighed and tapped her pencil on the side of her head, trying to think about what to write about. Sadly, she was having a writer's block, which she absolutely _hated _on days like today where there was nothing to do. She then put down her pencil in defeat and lay on her bed, humming a song from her childhood and closing her eyes. Well, she actually didn't mind the snow; it let her stay inside and feel all cozy and comfy. Not to mention that a certain dragon slayer won't be able to break into her house, he despised snow since it reminded him of Gray.

She opened her eyes and store at the little glow-in-the-dark plastic stars she put on the ceiling. It was childish of her but she had always had them in her bedroom at her old house, and took them with her when she ran away. They were dangling from the ceiling by leather string, slowly dancing in the air. She blew her warm air up to the stars, making a few of them sway as it came into contact with her breath. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes again.

Of course this wonderfully peaceful moment _had _to be broken by one of her guild mates, and this time it was Gray.

"LUCYYY!" She heard a too familiar voice shriek from outside her window, causing her to jolt and abruptly open her eyes. She sighed, annoyed of the disturbance and looked out the window to see Team Natsu waiting for her.

"WHAAAAT?!" She shouted back. She didn't want to open the window because she didn't want the cold air to seep into her apartment room.

"COME OUTSIDEE AND PLAY WITH USSSS!" Gray hollered back. Lucy immediately shook her head 'no' and laid back down. In mere seconds she was welcomed by a gust of cold air, causing her to angrily open her eyes again. She was surprised to see Natsu, who looked almost as grumpy as her.

"If _I _have to play with them in the snow _you _do too Luce!" He demanded as he heaved her up, carrying her bridal style as he was about to jump out of her window.

"Wait wait wait!" She shrieked as she tightly threw her hands around his neck. Snowflakes pierced her skin as she shivered from the sudden change in temperature that happened. "Let me change first you dimwit!"

* * *

This was definitely not Lucy's day. She watched as the three of them threw snow balls at each other, Erza going to the extremes as she created a gigantic snow ball and blasted it towards Gray and Natsu, who got buried under the massive snow. As soon as the battle started, Natsu was going all out on Gray with the snow. Gray shot cannon balls of snow at him, while Natsu at first tried to make one but was slow compared to Gray. He then decided to just _melt _the snow as it came in contact with him, which caused Gray to get angry and so on.

Lucy sat under a bare tree, freezing her but off. She wore a nice, warm trench coat, a cozy knit skirt, knit leggings and short brown heel boots. She didn't own a scarf because she never stayed outside for a long time when it was cold out. Lucy sneezed and sniffled, shivering in the process. The snow started to soften; it didn't pinch her skin as much anymore and they started to gently fall down. She looked up and saw the soft drops of the snow. She had to admit, it was peaceful, and it wasn't windy, which made it all the better.

"LUCY WATCH OUT!" She heard Erza shout from the distance, she stopped looking up and blinked, looking straight ahead of her. A gift from Natsu hit her straight in the face, making the snow seem not as enjoyable anymore. She immediately got up as steam came from her ears, melting the snow on her face.

"WHICH IDIOT THREW THAT AT ME?!" Lucy growled as she stomped towards them. She grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Natsu with massive speed, hitting him straight in the face. She then glared at Gray who cowered in fear behind Erza. She assumed her assumption was right, it _was _Natsu.

"HEY BLONDIE THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" Natsu shouted back as he immediately got up, also covered in snow once more.

"Well, throwing a snowball at me wasn't very nice either was it?" Lucy shot back, making Natsu a little bit irritated. He threw another one at Lucy, hitting her square in the stomach. Natsu laughed as he fell on the snowy ground, rolling around in it. Lucy sprinted towards him as she threw even more snowballs at him while he easily dodged them all.

Erza and Gray stood off to the side, amused at this scene. Lucy's foot came in contact with Natsu, initiating the Lucy Kick on him. Natsu, even more irritated at her behavior tackled her to the ground again as she struggled under his grip. He just held her down until she stopped struggling, breathing heavily at the unexpected fight. She sighed and pouted, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Natsu laughed, making Lucy giggle out in response. "You're a weirdo, and you're really cold, I don't like it." Natsu grumbled, he hated touching the cold. Lucy stuck out her tongue and finally got up when Natsu released his grip on her. She felt a warm soft fabric wrap around her neck. She looked down and found Natsu's scarf carefully embracing her. "There ya go! You won't be cold anymore! Just make sure you bring it back to me!" Natsu demanded, chucking a handful of snow at a surprised Gray, getting a head shot. Lucy's face heated up as she felt the familiar fabric around her. It smelt like burning wood and cinnamon, reminding her of warmth. She smiled to herself, blushing slightly.

She was caught red handed as she noticed the Scarlet swordsman looking at her with mischief, her eyes gleaming with excitement. She charged off to the guild, winking at Lucy as her face heated up. She knew exactly where Erza and going, and knew what she was going to do. Lucy gulped as she immediately got up, running after Erza.

She would have _a lot _of assumptions and questions to take care of.

* * *

_Enjoy! When it's cold doesn't everyone want to feel warmth? [:_

_Very short, just wrote out of whim! Cause I love the snow :D_


	3. F a t e

**F a t e**

**Summary: **Lucy, a Hellion, attempts to assassinate Natsu, a Guardian. Natsu has already melted the ice from Lucy's heart, so she struggles in trying to kill him.

* * *

Lucy cringed as her wrist got caught by her enemy. She knew her hair color probably was the cause of him noticing and reacting as fast as her. She saw his sword heave up from his side, almost out of sight, before she swiftly stopped it with her right hand. In speed, she greatly surpassed him. She could kill people without them even knowing they had died. _I have to do this. _Lucy thought to herself as she struggled to pierce his neck under his tight grip. Her dagger was just mere centimeters away from his fair skin. She dared not to look into his eyes; she knew what it would look like. _Why isn't he trying to kill me? _Lucy thought now. Her right hand barely had a grip on his wrist anymore, and he left his sword close to her neck, as if he was hesitating.

She was annoyed by his behavior, he was a Guardian, Guardians were supposed to be fearsome, strong, and were _not supposed to _hesitate. She angrily glared up at him, but was immediately caught off guard as he was staring intensely at her. His face expressed pure shock. She tried to keep her face expression clear and unwavering. In strength, she was powerless against him. Neither of them said a word as the chaos roared around them. The light that shown upon them from the sun really irked her, since she wasn't used to it. She was also a bit angry at herself for hesitating so much before this, she felt like she failed her job as an assassin. Her tattered, black wings fluttered gently in the wind from the battles that were being played out. Loose feathers gathered into the air, being accompanied by other feathers, dark and light alike.

* * *

Natsu felt the atmosphere around him change. He shoved his sword back down his belt, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Hellions were scattered in Magnolia, so his guard was extremely high. He noticed he still wasn't alone. He didn't grab his sword again because he knew if he did then the unknown being would change their course of plans. He cleared his throat and brought his hand to his rosy pink hair. His dark green eyes darted around the hallway once more, and he saw for only a second, a lone shadow and a fair amount of blonde hair. Since a brawl was erupting from outside the building, it was hard to hear anything at all. Everything happened too quickly for his liking, due to his heavy armor he wore and on top of that Ethereal, his sword, wasn't going to get any lighter. Blinding, feathered white wings erupted from his back, due to the impact of clashing metals. He roughly grabbed the wrist of the Hellion who attacked him from behind. He saw the struggling Hellion before him as her blade got closer and closer to his bare neck.

He felt her also grip his left arm, stopping his sword from piercing her pale neck. He was so close to killing her, but only got the chance to graze her cheek; blood oozed from the wound, dripping down her moonlight skin. A Hellion assassin shouldn't be underestimated; he knew he wouldn't get her on the first hit. His grip on her wrist grew stronger, until he didn't feel her dagger inching towards his neck. He finally got a good look at her, his eyes narrowing as he swallowed her features into his head. His eyebrows scrunched together as he came to realize who it was. He was silent, lips parting slightly. He wondered why she wouldn't even give him a mere glance towards his face. He saw her stop struggling and immediately glare at him. _Ah, she finally looked up _Natsu thought. He saw her rough expression soften to a surprised, mesmerized state and saw her trying to look at him without any expression. All Hellions were trained to do that in front of their enemy, supposedly.

He never thought that they would have to kill each other one on one.

* * *

_I was greatly inspired by a picture I saw and I just had to write this. It was killing me! Anyways, I can't really imagine Natsu in any type of heavy armor o_o. The picture was pretty realistic so I suppose you can try imagining Natsu… in his realistic form..? Aha d: Anyways I hope you enjoyed it :D_

_Fun facts!_

_**Guardian:** Sort of like an angel type species-used to the light, etc._

_**Hellion:** Sort of like a demon type species-used to the dark, etc. _

_Don't get the Hellion and Guardian thing mixed up with Angels and Demons! Because they are different in some ways._

Maybe a long term story or a one shot? Dunno! Do you think it should just stay like this or become a long term story? [:


End file.
